


I can see the sparkles in his eyes

by cherrycitrus_blossom



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Christmas Party Planning, Fluff, Haechan finds Renjun cute, M/M, Renjun is cute, Sparkles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrycitrus_blossom/pseuds/cherrycitrus_blossom
Summary: Haechan didn't know a lot about Renjun, who has been working for only a few months.It only took for them to be paired up to plan the annual TKVision Christmas party together, but it’s okay. Haechan is going to use this opportunity to get to know Renjun!
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43
Collections: DreamXmas 2019





	I can see the sparkles in his eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss_Paint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Paint/gifts).



> To my assigned writer Trisha!  
> Happy Holidays! This is for you~ I hope you like it!! This prompt you came up with is really cute and I was excited to interpret it and this is what I can up with!  
> I focused a bit more of Haechan’s observations of Renjun and tried to explore and build up their relationship, I hope that’s okay ><  
> I would love to write more for their story if I have the time but we’ll see?  
> Merry Christmas Trisha <3

Every year the company throws an annual Christmas party, for the excuse to get catering from a different restaurant that’s near the office. Last year it was a Thai buffet, which brought a bigger smile to Lucas and Ten from the marketing department. 

This year, Kun and Taeyong sent out an email to ask their staff on what they want to eat at the party. Instead of ordering from one place, the CEO’s were happy to order from multiple places, since this year was a very successful year for their sales.

All Haechan wanted was to get some of the pastries from the bakery down the road. Since he was one of the earlier ones to reply back, he was asked if he wanted to decorate the hall they were going to use for the Christmas party. Haechan saw no problem with that because he has a secret interest in interior design, and with the budget Kun gave him to spend on decorations, Haechan couldn’t wait to go shopping.

What he didn’t expect was to be told that he needs to be paired with someone else. He didn’t mind, after realising that another set of hands would be a lot of help. 

Haechan just didn’t expect to be paired up with someone he hasn’t gotten the chance to get to know him.

Huang Renjun.

Renjun recently joined the company a few months ago, being allocated to the marketing team, but Haechan sometimes sees him in the design teams meetings. Which makes him wonder how talented this person is, being able to go from one department to the other every single day. 

There have been days that Haechan sees Renjun working at a standing desk, sketching something for the Design team, to be pulled away from it to go to a Marketing meeting, but Haechan doesn’t see Renjun frazzled.

Don’t get him wrong, Haechan doesn’t have any bitter feelings towards Renjun because he seems to work in two departments. He’s just intrigued by him.

Haechan is normally with his department, Customer Relations, and his desk is on the other side of the floor. So he never got the chance to talk to Renjun unless they’re clocking out at the same time. It turns out that they take the same train line, but they only share five stops before Renjun is stepping off, wishing Haechan a safe trip home which is in the next three stops.

They don’t get to talk much about themselves. The company is always a busy one, meeting new clients, creating new posts for social media and more. It’s tough but to Haechan, it’s really rewarding. Often, he and Renjun would be discussing their respective projects and sometimes having a slight jab at one of the clients that bring some loud laughter at 8pm on a Thursday night. But this was only a routine until Renjun told Haechan he has to go live with his cousin for the next few weeks because his apartment complex suddenly wanted to undergo maintenance on all floors. However, because of said maintenance, his apartment was in danger of being flooded after a plumbing job went wrong on Renjun’s floor, and to prevent anything big happening at his place again, he moved everything to his cousin's house for the meantime. That meant Haechan has been going home alone.

So other than that, Haechan doesn’t know much about the person who is Huang Renjun. When Renjun first started, he seemed more of a quiet person. He spoke with a soft voice that carried a lot of gracefulness (Jaemin’s words) but he gets down to business when needed. This is all from the few months Haechan has seen Renjun ever since he started, but he knows to not go off from what he only sees in the office.

It took a bit for Haechan to approach Renjun about their new task. Although it was the holidays, some of the departments had some loose ends to tie up before they were done for the year. So when Haechan went to Renjun’s desk and saw that the occupant wasn’t there, he left a post-it note for Renjun to talk to him before they both clocked out for the day. Haechan didn’t have much to do for the rest of the day except replying to a few last minute emails from those customers who try to squeeze in their complaints or concerns before the company closes for the holidays. Once he hit send on those emails, Haechan was going to make a list of decorations for the party.

The annual holiday party at TKVision isn’t too fancy, but it doesn’t mean Kun and Taeyong discourage anyone from dressing up. Some employees like Johnny try to get others to wear ugly Christmas sweaters with him (with moderate success) or others like Yuta plan a festive game that everyone can get involved. It’s always in the same hall every year, and Kun and Taeyong never fail to have couches and bean bags so everyone is comfortable. There is a large wall that is decorated every year, and Haechan was planning on taking full advantage of that with the budget allocated to him.

However that was until Haechan was told that the party is going to be held at Kun’s family holiday house, a bit out from the city. He’s been shown pictures of the (very) large living room that the party will be held, and him and Renjun have been given free reign of decorating the entire room. Kun already mentioned that they have a massive Christmas tree so they can decorate that too, plus the wall is going to be brought to the house so it can still be decorated by him and Renjun. It was music to Haechan’s ears.

The only thing he has thought of so far is the colour scheme, red and gold and a few large decorations he wants to get. He knows that there are tables he can put some things on top of it, which he is excited to arrange. He only hopes that Renjun won’t complain about what he has so far, Haechan really doesn’t like getting into arguments. But he will find out once him and Renjun go shopping.

It was only when Haechan decided to leave early after getting all his work done, in order to scope out a nearby decoration store, when Rejun suddenly appeared at his desk with his own bag over his shoulder.

“Hey, I take it that you’re leaving now?” Renjun asks Haechan who continues to pack up his things and tidy his desk.

Haechan nods, “Yup, I got my work done early so I plan to look around at this decoration shop nearby. I get that you read my post it note?” 

Renjun smiles and holds up the same yellow post it note he left earlier today, “I was in a meeting so I tried finding you during my lunch break but you weren’t at your desk. So I guessed when you might leave and I see it paid off.”

“It did. I just finished all of my work and I am going to a nearby decoration store to look for ideas. Do you want to come with me?” Haechan asks, hoping that he says yes and they can discuss ideas together. “We don’t have to buy anything now but we do have a big budget.” He adds.

“Sounds good!” Renjun answers, adjusting his bag, “I was planning to eat out after I finished all of my work so this works out well.”

Haechan smiles, glad that he has company for his shopping trip. After glancing at his desk one more time and making sure he didn’t forget anything before he and Renjun start to walk to the elevators. Small talk was made during the elevator ride, but the silence between them wasn’t awkward.

“Do you have any ideas of what you want to use as decorations?” Haechan asks as they make their way to the store, not needing to take the bus. The sun was setting and there was a cool breeze greeting them as they exited the building. Not many cars would drive by them, the only frequent sound would be their footsteps. 

“I have a few, but if you already have a few things you want to get we can get those first for today?” Renjun looks at Haechan briefly before looking back in front of him. They have around ten days before the party, but they’ve been told they can go to the party the day before to decorate, or arrive really early the morning of. Haechan makes a note to talk to Renjun about that when it’s closer to the day of the party.

It took them another ten minutes before arriving at the store Haechan mentioned. From the get go, the store windows had an elaborate set up, one of them had a snow scene with inflatable mini snowmen, hanging snowflakes and lights. The other window was the nativity stable set up, from the barn, animals and even an elaborate night sky as the background. You can tell that this store went all out in decorating, knowing it’ll bring in customers to buy their own decorations for the holidays.

Once Haechan and Renjun stepped inside, they were greeted with the hustle and bustle of other people walking around, picking out what they think are the best decorations for their homes. Christmas music is being played as loud as possible on the stores speakers, but no one seems to have any issues, heck some customers are singing along.

Haechan brings up a post it note he stashed in his pocket, scanning what he wrote down in a hurry, “So, the only things I’ve thought of so far are; gold and red colour scheme, candle wreath holders and stuff to decorate the tree.” He says before looking at Renjun to see what he thought, who ends up nodding in agreement. 

“There’s a lot to choose from what I can see. But don’t forget that Kun and Taeyong wanted us to have some interactive activity and we have to get decorations for that too.” Renjun said as he starts to browse the shelf closests to them, which were baubles. 

Haechan blinks, “Oh yeah I forgot about that. Do you have any ideas for that? I’m not too fussed if you have an idea already.” 

Renjun turns around and looks at Haechan with the brightest eyes he’s ever seen, “I do have a few ideas! They’re really simple to set up as well!” he says with an excited tone. It’s something he’s always wanted to do with a big group of people, even though he has tried out one of his ideas with some of his friends in his department.

Haechan, who was still surprised to see how excited Renjun got with the mention of activities, couldn’t help but be intrigued at this new side. “It must be the holiday vibes.” Haechan thinks to himself, “Everyone gets this new burst of energy.”

“What do you have in mind?” Haechan asks as they slowly make their way around the store, taking notes on possible decorations to buy and ornaments to hang on the Christmas tree Kun said that they can decorate as well.

“Well,” Renjun starts with a bounce in his step, “I was thinking of a cookies and gingerbread decorating station and a photobooth!!” He says and Haechan swears he sees something sparkle in his eyes but it could be the sparkles reflecting off the ornaments.

“This sounds good. What would we need?” Haechan wants to know what would they need to get (besides from the obvious) and to divide the budget.

What Haechan did not expect was a ramble from Renjun “Well there’s obviously the cookies and gingerbread which I think we can make it ourselves, coloured icing and sprinkles. Then for the photo booth we’d need to actually find a photo booth but we can ask, if not I know someone who we can pay to use their one. Oh! We’d need props for people to use while in the photo booth!! It’d be so cute and we can customise frames people can pick from!” Renjun was cutely waving his hands throughout his explanation and Haechan didn’t have the heart to interrupt. 

“I see. Well I definitely agree with the decorating station and I don’t mind baking an endless amount of cookies and gingerbread. I can talk to Kun or Taeyong tomorrow about the photo booth. I think they had one in a precious Christmas party.” Haechan says, already thinking about when to visit their office during work tomorrow. 

It seems like Renjun hasn’t calmed down from his excitement, because he continued to talk to Haechan about the two ideas. “I have this really good recipe for shortbread cookies AND gingerbread. We can bake at my cousin's place because they have a massive kitchen!” Renjun clapped his hands in delight, thinking of the ingredients he needs to get. As he turned to Haechan to say something else, he noticed that Haechan was just staring at him, not saying anything. That’s when he realised that he went on a bit of a tangent about the activity ideas, and couldn’t help but look at his feet sheepishly.

“Sorry...I got a little carried away there.” Renjun says shyly. 

Haechan didn’t realise he was staring until Renjun apologised, but was quick to refute the apology. No one else was in the aisle when they suddenly stopped walking.

“There’s no need to apologise! I should be the one to apologise instead! I was a little surprised about how excited you became just then. I didn’t mean to stare.” Haechan ran a hand through his hair, a habit he developed when something turns a little awkward.

“Yeah...I just get really excited about planning something and I can get a little too into it. I know that I’m not like this in the office.” Renjun says, still shy about the sudden energy that came out of him earlier. He’s not too sure where this passion came from, but Renjun loves being given the opportunity to plan something that brings everyone together. So when Kun and Taeyong approached him to help plan for the party, he wasn’t going to say know.

“It’s okay! I don’t think I’ve mentioned it but I have a secret interest in interior designing, so decorating for the party was something I was interested in.” Haechan says, trying to make Renjun feel better in some way. He was not sure if it’s working but he sees Renjun looking at him with a look of relief(?). “What about you? Do you like decorating too?”

And what Haechan receives is a look of pure delight. “I love decorating!! You should see my apartment before I had to move out. I decorated with a lot of things I bought in antique shops!! Oh and I paint so I have some of my paintings on my walls! Did I mention that-” Renjun suddenly stops, realising that he was about to go on another ramble but Haechan was happy to listen to Renjun talk for as long as he wanted.

“Renjun. I don’t mind if you keep talking, I like hearing you talk.” Haechan says softly, “We’re going to be spending the next few days together so I’d like to get to know you more.” 

Renjun can feel himself blushing, but he has no idea if it’s because he’s interpreting it as that he can talk as long as he wants, or something else. Not many people know that he can talk for ages about planning and decorating. But if Haechan seems to be okay with it, that's a good sign. If he had to pretend to not be so excited, that would’ve been a challenge for him.

“Thank you.” Renjun says with a shy smile, “I wanted to get to know you better as well. But be warned,” he says with a sudden seriousness, “I will sketch something up so I can see where decorations can go. It’s that serious.” 

Haechan couldn’t help but giggle, “And I’m here thinking that it’s great that you go and mock up something because I tend to figure it out as I go along.” It’s true, most of the time he has a vague idea of what he envisions a space he’s about to decorate. But when he gets to the decorating part, he goes through more trial and error than he should, meaning that he has to spend more time moving things around. It almost made him late to work once because he thought it was a good idea to spend ten minutes rearranging his coffee table, which extended to twenty minutes and then Haechan was rushing out of the door with a piece of toast in his mouth. 

So the fact Renjun starts planning from the get to? He could give him a huge hug as a thank you for making their task easier. 

“I’m glad that you have no problem with it.” Renjun’s smile is a little wider than before, “But let’s actually continue looking for decorations, we’ve been in this aisle for at least ten minutes and we have a lot to look at.” Haechan couldn’t help but laugh after realising what Renjun said was right, they’ve been standing next to the same set of reindeer baubles while they were talking.

“What do you think of these reindeer baubles Renjun?” Haechan picks up the set to show Renjun, who peers at the set curiously. “They have the entire family and Santa!”

“Maybe. I’m sure we can find some other ones to consider.” Is what Renjun says but Haechan has a feeling that they would not be buying these ones. Until Haechan remembered something.

“Didn’t you say you were going to get dinner tonight? I don’t want to keep you for longer than you planned be with me.” Haechan asks, worried that their shopping trip will take longer than he originally planned. They entered the next aisle which was a variety of hanging snowflake decorations.

“It’s okay.” Renjun says while picking up one of the snowflakes gently, “Just join me for dinner tonight. I can show you my favourite spot I found when I first started working. It’s a secret to most people because it’s hidden away, but I guarantee this’ll become your favourite spot too.”

At least Renjun didn’t turn around to see Haechan turning a bright shade of red of the thought of having dinner together. 

“Is this a date?” Haechan couldn’t help but let that thought simmer in his mind, as he watches Renjun pick up more snowflakes, being mindful of all the glitter. He noticed how soft Renjun’s hair looks at the back, resisting the urge to reach out and pat it.

“What do you think of these ones? We can hang them on the windows since they’re really big.” Renjun turns to Haechan with a pretty smile, almost making Haechan speechless for no particular reason.

“Yeah- I like those.” Is all Haechan can get out before he stumbles on his words.

“Great!” Renjun says while jumping on the spot, “These will look so pretty!”

Haechan doesn’t say anything as he watches Renjun hum to himself to a Christmas carol, noticing how the light reflecting the glitter is giving Renjun a sparkling effect.

“Just like you.” Is the only thought that comes to Haechan’s mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!  
> I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a kudos and comment if you did~
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/ncity_myday)  
> 


End file.
